Go Away I'm Fine by Myself
by Kso12
Summary: Taiga Kanade is not a happy camper when her mother forces her to attend Ouran, saying she is becoming "unsociable". If only she knew what would happen. However, me being the despicable author I am, I won't be giving her any hints! MWAHAHAHA!
1. Kanade Taiga's Description

Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction

Taiga Kanade

Height: Roughly Haruhi's height

Physical description: Silver hair, green eyes, almost completely flat-chested

About: Taiga Kanade isn't very social, and only shows her true self around her best friend Mia. (You'll learn more about Mia in Chapter 1.) She is very silent and stealthy, and can sneak up on almost anyone. She has a very mild temper, but if you wake her up too early, she is a demon from hell. No- she is Satan herself.

Likes: Music, Dancing, Mia, Sweets, Movies, Books, Quiet, Steak/Meat in General

Dislikes: her mother, spiders, bugs, her mother, people insulting her or Mia, getting up early, being told what to do/being forced to do something she doesn't want to do, fakers

Chapter 1 will be up soon,(probably) if you have any questions feel free to shoot me a message, please rate and review! (When I get Chapter 1 up anyway.)


	2. I hate you Mom

**Hello everyone! This is my first official chapter! This is also my first fanfiction. It might suck, might not. If you don't like it, don't read it. Either way, no flames please! Now, without further ado, I present the chapter! **

Chapter 1: I hate you.

I sat in my bed, wondering if Mia really said what I thought she said. I hope she didn't. Maybe it's a really bad joke, or maybe being shaken awake does brain damage.

"Kanade! Kanade get up! Your mother's home!"

That last sentence scared the hell outta me. Mother never came home. If that hellhound is here, something big was gonna happen. I leaped out of bed, and threw on the first thing I saw in my closet. I ran a brush through my bedhead, not even bothering to look in the mirror. I slid down the railing, and hopped off near the end so I wouldn't fall on my butt. After a few turns here and there, I arrived at the dining room, where my mother was eating poached eggs.

"Er- Hey Mom."

She looked up, and I sucked in my breath, her brown eyes looking me over. It was uncanny how much I looked like my mother. She had the same long silver hair, soft face, and petite figure. The only differences between us were our ages, height, bust and eyes. My mother was curvy, and had brown eyes. Though I'm a little conscious about my figure, I'm glad I got my dad's green eyes. Especially since I don't get to see him anymore.

"Sit."

I was snapped out of my reverie and quickly sat next to my mother. An awkward silence passed.

"So, um, Mom. What are you doing here? I mean, there's nothing wrong with y-"I never finished my sentence and wasn't prepared for the shock that came next.

"You're going to attend Ouran."

"…"

There must be something SERIOUSLY wrong with my hearing today. My green eyes widened. I felt like I couldn't think at all. "_What? Why do I need to go to Ouran? I'm doing perfectly fine with my tutors. There haven't been any major problems, what is going on?!" _Is what I would've thought, if I wasn't too busy gaping at the homo sapien I'm supposed to call, "Mother".

"Don't just sit there, gaping like a stupid fish. It's unbecoming."

The insult snapped me out of my stupor. I tried to keep my temper in check, because it would only add fuel to the fire, if you know what I mean. I found it in me to exit the dark corners of my brain, and to say something that might help me shed a little light on the situation.

"Mother, why do I need to attend Ouran? I've been doing perfectly fine with my tutors an-"I was cut off once again. Does this woman have something against letting others finish speaking? It's rude to interrupt you know.

"I _know_ nothing is wrong. I get weekly reports from your tutors themselves. But look at yourself. You've become a friendless introvert with no fashion sense at all."

I admit to being a bit of an introvert, but I _**AM NOT**_ friendless, and I have _SOME_ fashion sense, _thank you very much._ Speaking of fashion, when I looked down at my clothes, I realized why she thought I had no fashion sense. Evidently, while scrambling to get ready, I pulled on a gray sweater, orange shorts, and purple boots. Queue face palm.

"Mother, I apologize for the state of my clothes. When I heard you were here, I was in such a hurry that I did not look at what I was putting on. I assure you; I have some sense of what I should and should not wear together. I admit to being a bit of an introvert, but there's nothing wrong with being self-reserved. And I do have a friend. Mia, remem-"AGAIN, with the interrupting!

"Your clothes and attitude aside, Mia is not a friend. When I say friend, I mean someone of the same social status."

_Same social status, same social status, same social status…._ It felt like someone was slapping me over and over. Before I could think of a polite yet hostile reply, my mother told me to get my uniform on, and that it was on my bed.

I simply walked numbly up to my room. Why couldn't I stand up to her? _"She scares the hell out of you, that's why." _I replied to myself. I sighed, and took a look at the uniform for Ouran. It sent chills. Laid out before me, was a mustard yellow dress. MUSTARD. YELLOW. With a school as rich as Ouran, you'd think they'd have decent uniforms!

I sighed again, pulling on the yellow monstrosity. It was uncomfortable, and I knew right then and there this was gonna be a long day. I headed back downstairs, before I was swiftly escorted to a limo out front.

"Wait!" I called. "I need to say good-bye to Mia!"

I tried other excuses, anything to stall them. "I forgot my bag in my room! I haven't had breakfast!"

One of the escorts looked at me. "Sorry. Madam's orders. Your bag is in the car, along with some toast and apple juice."

When we got to the car, they blocked off any possible escape route. The limo then sped off to Ouran.

"_Oh well,"_ I thought. _"At least there's apple juice."_

**Whaddya think? Rate and review please! **


	3. You have got to be kidding me

**sniffle sniffle GOMENASAI EVERYONE! School was hectic, was too tired/lazy to update. Anyway, doesn't matter now 'cuz I'm finally updating. I'm using honorifics, so you'll get a better understanding of the relationship between characters. The honorifics are: **

**-san (friend, often used as a default honorific)**

**-sama (deep respect)**

**-no honorific (very close)**

**-sempai/senpai (used for upperclassman) **

**Hope you like the chapter, no flames please, if you don't like it keep it to yourself or submit constructive criticism. However, if you DO like it, RATE AND REVIEW! **

**Chapter 2: You have got to be kidding me! **

I took a deep breath to relax myself before stepping outside. The school took my breath away. I mean, come ON. Who in their right mind paints a school THAT shade of PINK?! I mean, I have nothing against pink; I wear it occasionally myself. But when I see a SCHOOL painted Pretty Princess Pink, it makes me throw up in my mouth a little. Shuddering, I proceeded to enter Ouran.

At least the inside wasn't pink.

I calmly strided into the school office to pick up my schedule. The office lady was a twenty, maybe thirty year old woman, carefully painting her nails neon green. I coughed.

"Excuse me, but-"

"Yeah?"

I sighed, but decided to command her attention while I still had it. "Could I have my schedule please? My name is Kanade Taiga." The office girl stood up and yelled for some girl named Jessica. Another twenty, possibly thirty year old woman lazily walked from the back. The two woman had a brief skirmish about who bossed who, who was lazier, blah blah blah. I gave a mild cough to remind them of my presence. Jessica just thrust a sheet of paper in my hands and absently said, "Here" without looking my way. Apparently she was too busy fighting with Office Woman 1.

I took my leave, then realizing I had no idea where I was going. They didn't give me a map, heck, they hardly gave me scat! Just this flimsy, worthless paper with times and subject. I rolled eyes, just a bit ticked off. Glancing around, I didn't see a school map pinned up anywhere. Oh well. I poked my head around a corner, looking for signs of life other than 2 bickering office girls who acted like children. To my surprise, I saw bodies of yellow, blue, and black. _"Yes! Maybe they can give me some USEFUL information." _ I tapped a yellow-clad girl on the shoulder. "Hello. I was wondering if you could direct me to 2-A, I just started and I wasn'-"I didn't get to finish.

"I am Ayanokoji. And if you WANT information go ask the office."

Ayanokoji then started talking to a girl with double braids. I mentally slapped her, willing myself not to do so physically. I swiftly turned on my heel, preparing to mildly speed-walk away. After a few steps, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

**Haruhi's POV**

A silver-haired girl, a bit shorter than me tapped Ayanokoji's shoulder. "_Bad move." _I thought, remembering when she threw my bag into a fountain. I saw the girl turn sharply green eyes glinting with hints of silent irritation. I touched her shoulder. "Sorry about that. Ayanokoji's like that to nearly everyone. "She gave me a small smile, and introduced herself.

"I see. I'm Kanade Taiga."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you at Ouran. Are you new, Taiga-san?" She gave a small nod, explaining that the office ladies were of no help what-so-ever, and that she had no idea where she was going. "Ah, I see. Would you like me to show you around?"

**Kanade's POV**

"Yes please, Fujioka-san. My homeroom is 2-A."

Haruhi's eyes showed just a glint of surprise. I guess "she" wasn't expecting me to be a second year. I wasn't exactly sure of Fujioka-san's gender, but I guess I'll just use female for now. I know she's wearing a male uniform, but she could be a girl. After all, I'd wear the male's uniform if I could. These dresses put the "ug" in "ugly".

"Okay, follow me, Taiga-sempai." When she said "sempai" I knew she was a first year. I smiled.

"You don't have to call me 'sempai'. Kanade-san will do just fine." I wasn't comfortable with people referring to me so stiffly. Besides, I felt a kindred spirit in Fujioka-san. And I'm pretty sure she hated the girls' uniform as much as I did.

"Okay. As long as you call me Haruhi. Let's go, the bell's about to ring. After I take you to 2-A, I know some people who might be willing to help you with your first day." I nodded and smiled. Haruhi was nice. I also found out she was blunt, could take and make jokes, and was an honor student here on a scholarship while we walked. "Here we are; 2-A." Haruhi peered behind me. "Hey, Kyoya-senpai? Could you show Kanade-san around? It's her first day, and she doesn't know where to go."

I looked behind me to see a boy about to enter the 2-A classroom. He was taller than Haruhi, had angular features, and had a black binder in his hand. This "Kyoya" dude was mildly attractive I guess. He had glasses that gave off a manipulative, "I-know-something-you-don't" look. I was then approached by a blond guy who took my hand on one knee.

"My darling princess, it would be a great honor if I could assist you in your time of need!" I retracted my hand, giving him an uncomfortable look.

"Don't talk to me. Weirdo." The perky blond retreated into a corner, and sat hugging his knees to his chest. Yep, he really WAS a weirdo. The glasses boy held his hand out, waiting to shake hands. I took it with a firmish grip, hoping he wasn't strange, like that other boy.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Taiga-san. I am Kyoya Ootori. The blond in the corner is Tamaki Suoh. I apologize if he startled you with his, ahem, eccentricity. Haruhi, I don't mind showing Taiga-san around, as long as it's okay with her." He let go of my hand, and I said I didn't mind.

"Tamaki, get off the floor. Class is about to start." The bell rung and Tamaki popped up as if nothing happened.

"Ah! I cannot keep these lovely ladies waiting!" He breezed by us, and was almost mobbed by fan girls. I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi, shooting a look that screamed, "_Womanizer much?"_ Haruhi just smiled, amusedly rolling her eyes.

"See you later, Kanade-san." I sighed, my one friend walking away down the hall.

"Later Haruhi." Kyoya stepped into the classroom, and took a seat next to the window, Tamaki on his right. As I entered, the teacher pulled me aside, whispering for me to write my name on the board and that he'll introduce me to the class. I did so, and stood there, waiting. I glanced at his desk. "_Shiro-sensei. Not a bad name." _

"Everyone, starting today, Kanade Taiga-san will be attending Ouran. Taiga-san, please introduce yourself." I stepped forward, glancing at Shiro-sensei. "_What's the point of introducing myself if you already did and my name's on the board? It seems kinda redundant." _Keeping my thoughts to myself, I introduced myself anyways.

"I am Kanade Taiga." Dull, I know, but what else did they want me to say?

Shiro-sensei sweat-dropped. "Any questions for Taiga-san?" _"Questions?" _I thought. _"Great. Just great. I get to spill my guts to complete strangers."_

A girl with twin braids raised her hand. She was the same girl Ayanokoji started talking to once she rudely snapped at me. I called on her. "You, with the braids."

"What type of Host are you interested in?" I blanked. _"Host? What is she talking about?"_

"Um, excuse me?" Double braids rolled her eyes.

"You know, the Host Club. What type of Host are you interested in?" Evidently, this was a hot topic, because nearly every girl leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

"No idea what the 'Host Club' is. Any questions that don't have to do with the Host Club? If not, I'll just take my seat.." And, of course, a hand shoots up. It's Double Braids.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" _Seriously__? _Nosy much? Evidently this was another hot topic, because nearly every girl yet again leaned forward and narrowed their eyes. I could FEEL a dark aura rolling off their skin.

"No. And I don't plan on changing that anytime soon." That last part wasn't exactly true, but I said it to put those other girls at ease. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, but I wasn't going to flat out refuse anyone who wanted to ask me out.

Double Braid's hand shot up once again. "Why's your hair silver? It's weird."

I sighed. _"Why do you THINK my hair's silver you moron?" _is what I wanted to say, but didn't. I simply said, "Genetics."

Double Braid's hand skyrocketed, and by now I was getting pretty pissed. This girl has asked me rude and personal questions, which is quite frankly irritating. Especially since everyone seemed to be listening so intently. I let some of my irritation seep into my voice, hoping she'd get the picture. "_Yes?"_

Unfortunately, my tone was lost on her as she asked ANOTHER personal question.

"What's your blood type?"

I nearly laughed. _Nearly. _ _"She believes that stupid blood-type rumor?" _You see, there's a rumor that AB blood types are really demons in disguise. I'm O positive, but just to humor myself, I answered:

"AB."

Almost the entire class gasped. I struggled to keep a straight face. They were all just so freaking_gullible__. _Shiro-sensei then spoke before Nosy Double Braids could recover and send her hand into space.

"I think that's enough questions. Taiga-san, your seat is in front of Tamaki." I internally groaned, but kept a stoic face, indifferent, pretending not to care. I was beside Nosy Double Braids, in front of that crazy Suoh boy, and the cold polite Ootori was diagonally behind me. And judging from the glares and stares I was receiving, I wasn't going to have many female friends in this class. Before Shiro-sensei could speak again, the bell rang. _"NDB (Nosy Double Braids) took up more time than I thought." _Shiro-sensei looked at the clock, mildly surprised. "Hmm, introductions took more time than I thought. Oh well, off to your next class." He swiftly dismissed the class.

**NDB's POV**

Ayanokoji turned to me. "See that girl? The one with the silver hair?" I nodded my head. "Find out everything you can about that new girl. I don't want her to become competition." Ayanokoji looked at her, a glare filled with suspicion and disgust.

"Hai Ayanokoji-sama!" I rushed off to gather what I could. I then saw a few left-over boxes of Pocky as I rushed past the cafeteria. _"A few boxes wouldn't hurt. I've got time."_ Before I knew it, the bell was ringing. I scurried off, leaving the Pocky boxes behind.

I arrived just in time, and plopped down into my seat. I hung my head. I hadn't gathered any info for Ayanokoji-sama at all. Maybe I can just make something up. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"I am Kanade Taiga." I looked up, startled. _"That girl is in my homeroom!" _I thought.

"Does anyone have any questions for Taiga-san?" This was my chance! Now I wouldn't have to lie to Ayanokoji-sama! My hand went up so fast, I thought it might cut the air.

"You, with the braids."

"What type of Host are you interested in?" She looked confused.

"Um, no idea what the 'Host Club' is. Any other questions?" My hand shot up again, and Taiga called on me. I asked a question, she'd answer, then I'd raise my hand, Taiga would call on me, then the process happened all over again. Soon, it was time to go. _"I must report this to Ayanokoji-sama!" _I then rushed off without a second thought."

**Kanade's POV**

I stood up, pushing my chair in.

"The next subject is math." I turned around, and saw Ootori-san. I nodded, keeping a stoic face. I wasn't going to make friends here, Haruhi being the only exception. _She's _the only _normal _one here in this wacked up school. Gathering my books, Ootori-san and I made our way to the next classroom. He engaged in conversation.

"Taiga-san, tell me about yourself." I glanced at him, with an innocent single-eyebrow-raise.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom's the president of Blood Life." Blood Life is the company my mom inherited from my grandfather. Blood Life sells medical equipment, but it's called Blood Life because my great-grandfather originally founded it as a blood donation service. My great-grandfather and his friends would travel all around, taking blood, and giving it to hospitals. One of our current major equipment customers is Ootori-Medical. I made a mental note to watch what I say and what this guy does, especially if it ends up concerning me.

"And your father?" After a moment of silence, I replied."

"Divorced." It was a simple answer, with an air of finality to it. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence Kyoya spoke.

"I am deeply sorry for pr-" I cut him off. _What's with me and my family cutting off people? Is it genetic or something? _I might've smirked, but these thoughts rushed past too fast for me to register.

"Don't be." My comment might as well not have been said; Ootori show any change in facial expression, save for a small eyebrow twitch. I took this as a sign to move on. "My parents weren't compatible." To her, this was code for tense dinner situations, and angry shouting matches afterward; ones they thought she couldn't hear. They tore at her.

The small nod and seemingly, SEEMINGLY impassive expression told Kanade a lot. _I bet he sort of knows what I'm talking about. Hn. I won't press it. _

**Oh wow! You know, on Microsoft Word, this is 6 whole pages! Anyway, Kanade sort of made Kyoya open up a little! Oh, but the shipping route doesn't stop at Kyoya! He he he….**

**That aside, please tell me how I did! Rate and Review! **


	4. God Knows Tamaki's a Pervert

**He-llllllllllllllllllooooooooooo readers! I'm not really sorry about not updating, 'cuz I know I'm lazy. Whatever, at least I'm updating now! I own nothing, except Kanade, Kanade's mom, Mia, and some REALLY comfy sweatpants. **

"We've arrived."

The sound of Kyoya's voice made me look up at the classroom door. I opened it, and entered.

And that's how it was. We'd enter the classroom, Kyoya would sit down, sensei would ask me to introduce myself, I would comply, and then he/she would ask if the class had any questions. It was mostly, "What do your parents do?" "Why are you entering school now/Why weren't you here at the beginning of the school year?" etc. etc. I would answer, take my seat, and class would begin.

After class ended, Kyoya would escort me to the next one and the whole process would start all over again. It was monotonous (Insert: ly irritating).

Kyoya's POV:

It was 2:15 and in 30 minutes the Host Club would open its doors. Italics: "I need to invite Taiga-san before she leaves." I turned to said female's seat. Taiga-san was blatantly ignoring Tamaki's speech about beauty while simultaneously packing her messenger bag. Italics: "It's as if he doesn't even exist!" I was impressed. It takes a lot of concentration and control to ignore Tamaki. My best friend and polar opposite cupped Taiga-san's chin and before Tamaki could invite her to the Host Club; she swatted his hand away and walked out of the room. Tamaki was just standing there, dumbfounded. The only other female to treat Tamaki so nonchalant was Haruhi. Before the idiotic Japanese/Frenchman could enter what the rest of the Hosts dubbed "the corner of woe", I spoke.

"Tamaki, its 2:20. We need to set up for the Host Club. You don't want to disappoint the rest of Ouran's ladies, do you?"

Tamaki's POV:

"The lovely ladies of Ouran shan't be disappointed! Come Kyoya, for we have work to do!" I strided gracefully to the 3rd Music Room, to prepare for today's activities.

Kanade's POV:

"I'm such an idiot!"

_"Nice goin' there, Kanade." _

**"Oh, shut up me! I know I screwed up. You don't have to rub it in you know!" **

_"Ah, but I am! Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!" _

**"You shouldn't do that." **

"_Oh ho ho, and why not?" _

**"Because you're me, and I'm you, so therefore we BOTH made this mistake!"**

_". . ."_

"**Cat got your tongue?"**

"_Shut up!" _

I smiled. It was fun, talking to and besting myself. Doing so helped me focus and put things into perception. Taking a deep breath, I dug out my phone from the depths of my messenger bag, and dialed.

"Hey kiddo."

" 'Sup Ryoto. I'm gonna be kinda late coming home. I'm lost in Ouran."

"Got a game plan?"

"Sure do."

"Call me when you get out."

"Will do.

"Bye."

"Later." I hung up, and stuffed my phone back in to my bag. The staff knew I was independent, and let me challenge myself. Hence, letting me find my way out on my own. Taking another deep breath, I held my head high, as I explored Ouran.

Kyoya's POV:

I adjusted my glasses, pleased with myself. Profit had increased considerably with the sale of the Host Club's Photo Album.

Haruhi's POV:

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, making the light glint off his glasses, giving off an almost sinister feel. My ears pricked. "Is that..." I paused, trying to recognize the muffled sound.

Kanade's POV:

I sighed, frustrated. _"How the hell can a school be so freaking big?!"_ I glanced up, reading the sign that hung above white double doors. _"Music Room 2?" _I shrugged. "This looks interesting." I pushed a door open, and took in a quick survey of the room. _"Medium sized room, 1 grand piano, 1 cello, 3 flutes, 2 violins, 2 violas, and 3 ukuleles." _ I looked in the backroom, and saw a beautiful red electric guitar, sitting there and gathering dust. I picked it up, simultaneously dusting it off as I walked back to the main room. I plugged in to an amp, and tested the strings. After a bit of tuning, I began the guitar solo, slowly drifting into the bass chords.

"Blazing on by,

There's nothing more that I could do.

I'm sorry that,

I'll never be with you again.

Even though,

My heavy heart is parched with pain,

I know somehow,

Your sorrow's something I won't see..."

Takashi's POV:

My ears strained to hear the sound coming from the walls. I raised my eyebrow, ever so slightly. To everyone else, my face didn't change. To Mitsukuni, however, I spoke volumes.

"Takashi, you hear that too?"

"Ah."

"Hmm, I wonder who's playing. Do you have any ideas, Takashi?"

"Nn."

"I wanna know who's playing, but right now I think talking to you ladies is more important!" Mitsukuni smiled his lolita-shota smile, and the girls squealed. I'm surprised I can still hear after a year if this.

Kanade's POV:

"It's my life.

I'm movin' on and never going back there.

The future's turned away,

And left me on the lonely rail..."

Hikaru's POV:

"Goodbye ladies..."

"Make sure to request us again!"

I snuck a glance at Kaoru, and caught his eye, silently agreeing. We were both a bit distracted by the muffled music, and hosting was exhausting today.

"Haruhi! Let's go..."

"...check out the music together!"

**"Just us three!"** As Tamaki began his usual freak out, I wrapped my arm around Haruhi's shoulders, and Kaoru did the same with her hips.

Tamaki POV:

I was outraged!

"I will not permit my daughter to run off with you shady twins!" I struck a pose and exclaimed, "I am going with you, to protect your innocence from those devil spawn!"

Mitsukuni's POV:

"If Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Haru-chan are all going then I want to go to! Right Takashi?"

All that my silent companion said in response was, "Ah."

Kyoya's POV:

I closed my notebook, and rose from my seat on the couch.

"We might as well all go, as I wish to tell whomever is playing not to play during Host Club hours." I pushed up my glasses.

Haruhi's POV:

Kyoya's glasses reflected the light, and all 6 of us visibly shivered. Nobody wanted to cross him; there's a reason he's nicknamed the Shadow King. After much drama, we finally opened the Music Room 2 doors and snuck in. Surprisingly, everyone was quiet. I turned my attention to the performer, who was focusing on the guitar in her hands.

Kanade's POV:

"God knows that

I would follow you, if that is what you wanted.

Take me into all your darkest shadows,

And you'll see that,

I'm even stronger than you could know.

God knows that

I am standing here and you could disappear,

Slippin' right over the edge of the future.

If I had my way,

We'd be together forever.

Eternally god bless."

Tamaki's POV:

My eyes widened. This was amazing! I don't know as much about pop and rock as I do classical, but you could tell how much hard work went into perfecting this song. And she was doing it without sheet music! There was a brief period where she slowed the tempo, and began to sing again.

"The way you're standing there,

I feel as though we're almost one again.

And yet,

We're miles apart in time.

Beneath the pale blue moon,

I see your eyes are glistening with so much love!"

Throughout this verse the tempo and chords were building up to the climax of the song. I could tell this next line was the breaking point.

"It's tearing you apart, to be here!"

Kyoya's POV:

Her voice was very strong, especially for her size. I recognized her as Kanade Taiga. Glancing at everyone's reactions, I took note:

"Tamaki-Impressed

Mori-Stoic, as always

Honey-Admiration

Twins-Interested, watching closely

Haruhi-Immersed in the song, seems to recognize Ms. Taiga"

She finished the chorus, and set the guitar of the stand, panting heavily, and sat on the piano bench.

Kanade's POV:

I finished the song, sat down, and took a breather. Closing my eyes, I mentally pointed out my mistakes. I hadn't played God Knows in a while, but I did pretty well despite that. I sat up when I heard clapping.

"Yay! That was a pretty song, right Takashi?" This little blond shota boy was clapping, and the question was seemingly addressed to a tall, dark-haired guy, who simply replied, "Ah."

I recognized Haruhi in the sea of faces, locking eyes with her. I smiled.

"Haruhi! Hi."

"Hey Kanade. Awesome job on the guitar." Tamaki stepped up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_My darling, that song was as beautiful as your soul." _Tamaki whispered in my ear. His earlier attempt in front of the 2-A classroom was kind of innocently sweet, if a bit uncomfortable; but this was crossing the line. Haruhi, Kyoya, and the rest of the boys seemed to know what was coming next from my body language because the little blondie started to speak. 'Course, me being a Taiga, I didn't let him finish.

"Uh, Tama-chan, I don't think-"

"Get the fucking hell away from me pervert!" I thrust my knee into his stomach, before turning around and kicking him in the chest. With adrenaline still running in my veins, the "flight" part of "fight-or-flight" kicked in. I ran from the room, shoving past a set of red-headed twins, guitar forgotten.

Haruhi's POV:

I watched as Kanade ran from the room. Sighing, I hung my head in my hands as Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over Tamaki. Honey spoke up, finishing his sentence from earlier.

"Tama-chan, I don't think she liked that. You should apologize."

"Wow boss, she certainly-"Hikaru started.

"-did a number on you." Kaoru finished.

"**We gotta meet this chick." **Kyoya had been scribbling furiously, but now he simply shut his little black book with a snap. Kyoya spoke calmly and coolly.

"I don't think she knows her way around. We had better start searching for Taiga-san now before she gets herself lost again. If she gets too far ahead, we may never find her on Ouran's extensive campus." I dead-panned. Damn rich people. "And it might not be so helpful to the Host Club if she goes around telling everyone Tamaki's a pervert."

Kaoru's POV:

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"How does Haruhi know Taiga-san? Kyoya's a stalker-" Kyoya pushed up his glasses, making the light flash sinisterly. "Er, I mean, Kyoya probably looked her up, but how does Haruhi know her? We didn't see her, so she couldn'tve been a new addition to our class."

"Hmmm-it seems you're right Kaoru."

"**Haruhi!" **

Kyoya's POV:

I pinched the bridge of my nose. These idiots could get so off-topic sometimes. I wasn't going to let one girl ruin all my hard work because Tamaki can't read body language. Said idiot was still in his, "corner of woe" as the Host Club had dubbed it. He was still murmuring about how she was un-ladylike, how ladies shouldn't cuss, and what nonsense. I was beginning to get irritable. It didn't help that I couldn't get much sleep last night. Luckily, Honey-senpai spoke up before I could contemplate how much it would take to keep a few deaths under-wrap.

"Everyone, we need to find Kana-chan!" Mori-senpai gave a little "Ah" of agreement. At this, Tamaki snapped to attention.

"Honey-senpai is right! We must do everything in our power to help Taiga-san to be more lady-like!" I narrowed my eyes. _"That's not the problem. That's not the problem at all." _

Takashi's POV:

"She forgot her bag." It was rare for me to speak, but it seemed like Mitsukuni wasn't going to point it out anytime soon. Haruhi scooped it up, murmuring a tired, "I got it". The Host Club began the search for Taiga-san. Mitsukuni and I went to check the clubrooms on the east side, Kyoya and Tamaki went to search the classrooms, while Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi checked the west side clubrooms. Tamaki protested the twins going with Haruhi, but she could handle the twins, so I headed off with Mitsukuni.

Kanade's POV:

I panted, running through the halls blindly, not caring about my dress hiking up. The adrenaline helped me to keep going, but I was slowing. I darted into a nearby clubroom, trying to catch my breath. I slid my back down the wall. I then noticed my bag was missing. "_Crap! I really screwed up this time. No bag, still lost, and I probably have a bunch of maniacs looking for me."_

"**Nice going hot-shot. It couldn't possibly get-no, maybe, nope! It couldn't POSSIBLY get any worse." **

"_Shut up. You are me and I am you. We both screwed up."_

"**Yeah, well at least we don't have any homework. It'd suck to have to have to do homework after all this. Oh wait, even if we did have homework, we couldn't do it."**

"_Oh, right. I lost our bag." _The door slid open, and I saw Mountain-sized and Shota-boy.

"**I take my earlier statement back. It could get worse. And it just did." **I thought in my head. I groaned, screwed my eyes shut tightly, and leaned my head back, hitting the wall with a small thump. I just want it all to go _away._ No such luck, as I felt small arms wrap themselves around my waist. Opening one eye, I tilted my head to look into the biggest set of brown puppy eyes ever. Before I could fall under the eyes' spell, I quickly re-screwed my eyes shut. "Look kid, what do you want?"

Mitsukuni's POV:

"Tama-chan didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! He's not a pervert; he's just a little strange. So will you please come back with Takashi and me so Tama-chan can apologize?" Her jaw clenched.

"No. I'm lost and I just want to find my bag and then get the heck outta dodge." I cocked my head and asked what "the heck outta dodge" meant. She explained that it meant leave as soon as possible.

"Well, if you come with Takashi and I so Tama-chan can apologize, afterward, we'll show you the way out so you can "get the heck outta dodge". Also, Takashi has your bag. You left it in the music room!" At the mention of her bag, her eyes snapped open.

Kanade's POV:

My eyes immediately opened. I need my bag! It has important, private stuff in there! Oh _God_ I hope they didn't look inside! "You didn't look inside, did you?!" Alarm shot through my body. I finally looked at whoever was on my waist. I was frozen by the big, sparkly, Lolita eyes.

"Don't worry! We didn't look! So whaddya say?" I couldn't say no. Those eyes, so full of hope, were killing me.

"Fine."

**Poor Kanade. I almost pity her. Almost. The government banned Honey from fighting all out, but really, they should've banned his cutesy eyes. I swear, nobody can say no to Honey's cutesy eyes. **

**Rate! Review! Send chocolate! PM me, I enjoy a good conversation with my fans. **


	5. Evacuate! Kanade Had a Bad First Day!

**Hello! I forgot to mention last A/N that I don't own the song God Knows. God Knows is from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It's really good. It took me awhile to update because I had to do a ridiculous report on "**_**The Outsiders"**_** for school. It was a lot of writing, so I didn't feel like updating. Oh well. At least I'm updating now. I own nothing, except Kanade, Kanade's mom, Mia, and an awesome pair of headphones that no longer work. T.T **

Takashi's POV:

Mitsukuni and I were roaming the halls of Ouran. _"If I was lost, and I didn't want to be found, where would I go?" _I was snapped out of my reverie when Mitsukuni tugged on my sleeve.

"Hey Takashi, do you hear that? It sounds like Kana-chan!" I strained my ears, and could vaguely hear someone conversing with themselves.

"…hot-shot…couldn't possibly….worse..."

"…homework….after all this….still couldn't do it…"

We followed the soft voice as quickly and silently as possible. Stopping outside the last clubroom, we heard Taiga-san's voice clear as day. Mitsukuni slid the door open with a thud. Taiga-san was sitting there, eyes widening in slight panic. However, there was only one entrance and exit. Unfortunately for her, we were standing in the middle of it. Realizing this, she closed her eyes and banged her head against the wall, tilting her chin towards the ceiling. Mitsukuni ran to her and attached himself to her waist. I sat in a nearby chair as my cousin did his thing. No one could resist Mitsukuni when he turned on the charm. Evidently, Taiga-san was familiar with cutesy puppy dog eyes. They conversed, Taiga-san not looking at Mitsukuni, while he laid the charm on thick. At the mention of her bag, her eyes fluttered open, looking Mitsukuni _**straight in the eye. **__"Bingo" _I thought. I pitied her for receiving a full blast of Mitsukuni's cuteness head on. Mitsukuni proposed a deal: she would come back to the Host Club I exchange for her bag and an escort out. Taiga-san sighed, and gave a helpless, "Fine".

Mitsukuni's POV:

We found Kana-chan! I flipped out my cell phone and texted the other Hosts. Pocketing my phone, I turned to drag Kana-chan to Music Room 3, rambling about all the different cakes we had there.

Hikaru's POV:

My phone beeped. _"Kana-chan found. Music Room 3" _Turning to my brother and Haruhi, I told them we could give up the search. "It seems Honey-senpai has found the missing tiger." I smirked, and the three of us rushed to the Music Room.

Kyoya's POV:

"Tamaki, Mori and Honey have found Taiga-san." Tamaki raced ahead of me, yelling about how he must "make her a lady" and how she "desperately needs our help". I inwardly scoffed at the idiot who was somehow my best friend.

3rd Person's POV:

Kanade sat on a couch in Music Room 3, being entertained cough cough*guarded*cough cough. She silently nibbled a piece of angel food cake. Keeping a stony demeanor, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi burst in. Wrapping an arm around her waist and shoulders, the twins spoke in unison.

"**What's your name? And how did you know Haruhi from earlier?" **Replying calmly, she spoke, completely unfazed by the twins.

"Kanade Taiga. She showed me where my classroom was." Kanade looked out of the corner of her eye, watching Haruhi's reaction to being called a girl. The twins stuttered.

"H-Haruhi is t-totally a guy. W-Why'd-d you c-call hi-him a g-girl?" Hikaru stuttered nervously, while Kaoru had a look of pure panic on his face.

"Because Haruhi is a girl. I wasn't sure at first, but Haruhi confirmed it herself." The twins looked shell-shocked.

"Haruhi?! Why would you tell her your secret?!" Kaoru now sported a look of pure panic AND confusion.

"Ah, so you admit she's a girl yourself? Interesting. I was only really about 75 percent sure, because Haruhi didn't react to being called a girl. However, when you asked her why she spilled her secret, you yourselves confirmed it." At this, Kyoya and Tamaki entered.

"What?! You shady twins! Devil spawn! I knew you'd tell Haruhi's secret!" Tamaki screeched. Kyoya pinched his nose for the second time that day.

"Tamaki, it seems that the twins have been played." Kyoya then thought about how _troublesome_ Kanade had been. On her first day, she already had the Host Club in shambles, _and_ knew Haruhi's secret.

After much glaring from the Shadow King, everyone finally calmed down. Tamaki was still glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru, but they shrugged it off. Kanade spoke up.

"What's the pervert doing here? And can I have my bag back now? There's some pretty important stuff in there that I'd rather didn't get damaged." Kyoya's glasses flashed.

Kyoya's POV:

I adjusted my glasses. I should get some grippers or something, but it scares the rest of Hosts when the light glints off of the lenses. Why, I have no idea. But that's not important right now. Restraining the urge to ask what in her bag was so important, I opted for explaining Tamaki's actions.

"Miss Taiga-san, Tamaki is not a 'pervert'. I think I should explain to you what the Host Club does. The Host Club exists for one sole reason: To make girls happy. Each day, the girls of Ouran come to the Host Club and we use our charms to make them happy, with a small fee of course. That's why Tamaki's initial response to you was what it was." She simply blinked, and without missing a beat, Kanade said,

"Isn't that simply male prostitution, only instead of sex, it's flirting?" In the edge of my peripheral vision, Tamaki wilted.

"Ladies shouldn't use that kind of language! We must-"Before Tamaki could continue, Kanade cut him off. _"Is that some kind of family trait? I should look into that." _

"Whoever said I was a lady? And why's Haruhi in the Host Club? She's a girl." Around me, the Hosts gasped, save for Haruhi and Mori, who simply raised an eyebrow. The twins leaned toward her and inspected her face.

"You're not-"

"-a female?"

"**You look like one." **Kanade sighed. She took a step back.

"One, personal space. Two, let me rephrase that: Whoever said I acted like a lady? My other question, why's Haruhi in the Host Club?" The twins' eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh! So you're-"

"-one of those tomboy types?"

"**Right?"** All she said in response to them was, "I guess".

Kanade's POV:

I dropped the subject of Haruhi's being in the Host Club. It didn't seem like it was hurting her in any way. Now knowing that I wasn't going to school with a pervert, I decided to take my leave.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, I'll be leaving. Haruhi, could I have my bag now?" The nonchalant first year tossed my embroidered jean messenger bag over to me, and I caught it. Slinging it over my shoulder, I headed for the door. Of course, Kyoya wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"Haruhi owes the Host Club quite a bit of money, and the quickest way for her to get rid of her debt is to work it off as a Host." I shot a questioning glance at her.

"I knocked over a vase." _Oh. That makes sense. She's here on scholarship, so of course she couldn't' pay with money._

"Now you see, if this particular secret gets out, Haruhi won't be able to be a Host. Since you know the Host Club's secret, you can see how this would be problematic." I looked at the 3rd Ootori son.

"You don't want me to tell anyone about Haruhi's secret, so she can continue to work for the Host Club. I won't tell. Well, I won't tell as long as it doesn't affect Haruhi's wellbeing. If I find out any of you did anything to purposely hurt her, that secret will be out faster than you can blink." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. I think he was trying to intimidate me. Pfft. You'll have to do better than that.

"The Host Club would never intentionally hurt Haruhi, I assure you. As much as I appreciate your promise not to tell, I would rather make a solid deal." I sighed. I just want to go home. Today has been a trying day and I just want to go home.

"Before you start talking about deals, Ootori, I'd rather Huninozuka-san keep his end of our deal. I believe the terms were that if I came here, I would receive my bag and an escort to Ouran's front gates? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's right." I know the ending was a bit brash, but I was getting irritable.

"Hunny-senpai? Did you two really make a deal?"

Mori's POV:

Mitsukuni sagged, and replied, "Yeah, I did. It was the only way to get her to come here." Kyoya rubbed his eyes.

"Very well. Will you and Mori escort Miss Taiga-san to Ouran's front gates?" Mitsukuni gave a nod and a small smile. "Do not think this is over, Taiga-san. I wish to speak to you tomorrow-"Said female cut him off. Kanade-san was obviously tense; I would be too if I was in her position. Evidently this was the breaking point.

"NO. I will not be speaking to you or_any_ of the Hosts tomorrow. None of you will have _any_ affliction with me after Morinozuka-san and Huninozuka-san escort me. This is _NOT _up for debate!" Kanade then stormed out of Music Room 3, slamming the doors behind her. Haruhi then whispered to me, "_I think you and Hunny-senpai better follow. She's fed up with Kyoya and might get lost again." _ I nodded, and my cousin and I followed after Kanade-san.

We caught up to pretty fast, me with my long legs and Mitsukuni riding on my shoulders. Kanade cast us a wary, but sharp, glance. More than anything I wanted to slowly back away. I am not a coward, simply not very keen on taking on an angry female. Kanade whipped out her phone from her messenger bag. _Jean embroidered with a purple sakura tree. Creative._ Kanade made a quick call, probably to ask her driver to pick her up. Mitsukuni would give directions every now and then, and soon we were at Ouran's front gate. She turned to us.

"Thank you for escorting me to the front gate. If you see Haruhi, please tell her that she is welcome to talk me. See you at school." With this, she climbed into the shot-gun seat of the limo.

Ryoto's POV:

I picked up Kanade. She looked pissed. That's never good. There were two boys behind her, one _very _handsome, the other more on the cute side. Kanade shut the car door with a _thunk_.

"Drive fast. Home. _Please_." The last word came out more like a plead.

"You wanted you get away from your boyfriend that badly?" She looked at me with a tired look. I read between the lines. _Please, not now. Also, not my boyfriend. _I gave a sympathetic nod. Turning on the stereo, I switched to her favorite Nightcore playlist. I didn't really care for Nightcore, but I would withstand it, for Kanade. Evacuate the Dancefloor came on.

_Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor _

_I like to move it, come and give me some more _

_Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah_

_There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

She visibly relaxed and started bouncing her left leg, a sign Kanade was really getting into the song. She closed her eyes.

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

By now, Kanade was silently lip-syncing. This was one of her favorite songs. Mission accomplished, crisis averted!

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

You see, the key to manipulating Kanade is music. No matter what, it's music. Angry? Play some of her favorite songs. Sad? Play a song like "Listen to your Heart" and let her bawl it out. Need to calm her down? Play fast songs, and subtly switch to slower and slower songs. Want her to do something, but she won't? Promise to pay for the next 5 songs she buys on iTunes. (She has MILLIONS of songs on her iTunes account; there's so many it's not even funny.)

_My body's aching, system overload, overload_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah_

_It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight, 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

After a short bit sung by a male, the song ended and we arrived at the Taiga estate. Kanade calmly exited the car, a ghost of a smile on her face. I pulled the car into the garage, and looked up to see Kanade holding the door open for me. I smiled, and parked. I followed her to the kitchen, and she grabbed a cookie. I opted for a few sticks of Pirouline. Pirouline is a piece of chocolatey goodness wrapped up in a flaky, bread-like substance. Mia walked in. They began what I call, "girl-talk". I never understood it; hence the name. Time for me to high-tail it out of here.

Kanade's POV:

I hopped up onto the counter, feet dangling over the side. I placed the edge of my cookie in my mouth, freeing up my hands so I could massage my sore shoulders. Today had been a long day. Mia seemed to have picked up on my stress.

"That bad?" I stopped massaging my shoulders to I could take the cookie out of my mouth to answer her.

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You bet. How was your day?"

"_Horrible. _I think your mom deliberately tries to make my life miserable and my job harder than it should be."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She's a monster from Tartarus." We continued on like this for a few hours, talking back and forth with short little sentences. We pieced together each other's stories. "So, as a re-cap, my mom was impossibly finicky with breakfast, scolded you for not changing her sheets before you came even though she gave no warning that she would be coming, and had the nerve to call you, 'Lower class scum'?!" I was incredulous. What a _bitch. _

"Yeah. So, let me get this straight: You got lost in Ouran, was hit on my a French-freak, ran away, then was dragged back there by a tiny 3rd year by the power of his cutesy eyes, and was basically irritated within an inch of your sanity by a group called the 'Host Club'?" I sighed.

"Spot on." Mia's stomach rumbled; mine did too. We laughed.

"Let's get some food." Mia suggested. I smiled.

"Sure, just let me change. This dress is a pain." Dashing upstairs, I threw on a gray t-shirt and some sleep shorts. I headed back downstairs. Ryoto, Mia, Shima, the chef; and I ate Shima's delicious cooking. If she cooked it, I'd eat it. Even. Leeks. Shima's just that good. We all talked and jokingly groaned at Ryoto's bad puns. After that, I helped carry the dishes before collapsing onto my bed. I simply lied there for a few minutes until I decided I was cold and crawled under my covers. Curling into a fetal position, my eyes began to droop. I snapped then open; I didn't wanna go to sleep just yet. Mia came up to my room, and turned out the lights. That was the turning point in my battle against sleep. I gave up, and let sleep and exhaustion override me.

**Woo-hoo! Finally done. I had a bunch of summative assessments this week that were worth 60% of my grade. sigh I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The song I used in this chapter was "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada. The Nightcore version of this song (and many others) is on YouTube. Just search the song name and Nightcore. PM me! (I get lonely.) Rate! Review! (I love feedback from me readers!) Also, I have seen prompts at the end of chapters, so I thought I'd give that a try! **

**What are your thoughts on Kanade's family situation?**

**One more thing, send me suggestions and ideas! I might incorporate them, and if I do, you'll be credited of course. That is all, farewell, my dear readers, I update again! (Or until you, PM me, whichever comes first.) **


End file.
